The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
Light-emitting device has been proposed which includes: a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements arranged, on a mounting board, with gaps therebetween; phosphor plates provided for the respective semiconductor light-emitting elements; transparent adhesive members that fixedly bond the upper surfaces of the semiconductor light-emitting elements to the lower surfaces of the phosphor plates; and a reflective layer that surrounds the semiconductor light-emitting elements and the phosphor plates and that contains light-reflective fine particles.
The content of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-079805 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.